Qui est elle?
by ironique
Summary: Fidèle à sa réputation, Drago attend un fille pou un moment"ludique" mais qui est cette fille? OS lemon


**deuxième OS sur le monde d'Harry Potter, j'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

* * *

J'étais adossé au tronc d'un des arbres aux abords de la forêt interdite. Il faisait nuit noire et le vent soufflait légèrement. Bien que nous étions au début du printemps cette nuit était plutôt fraiche et humide. Heureusement que j'avais amené une couverture.

Pourquoi j'avais amené une couverture? Pour que la fille que j'attendais n'ait pas à s'allonger sur le sol froid. Bizarrement, avant elle, Je n'avais jamais eu d'égard envers les autres filles que je me tapais, mais avec elle s'était différent. Sans même que je me rende compte ou qu'elle me l'ait demandé, elle avait reussi à changé certain trait de ma personnalité. bien sur Je restais Drago, prince des serpentards ma réputation n'était plus à faire, mais la fidélité était une expérience intéressante.

Deux ans que nous nous retrouvions dés que possible. Deux ans que nous cachions notre aventure. Si mes pseudos amis et les siens avaient su que nous étions ensemble ils n'auraient pas compris. Pas que leurs avis m'importais, mais il y avait mon père et sa bande de cafard décérébré qui vouaient toujours une dévotion sans nom au Lord machin. Si ils apprenaient que je me payais une aventure avec une fille proche des membres de l'ordre, non seulement ils l'auraient tué mais moi aussi par la même occasion. Se taire avait ses avantages. Cela rendait nos rendez vous plus sulfureux, ce petit gout d'interdit était excitant.

J'en étais à ma troisième cigarette quand elle arriva enfin. Elle me lança son sourire angélique en guise d'excuse pour son retard. Elle s'avança vers moi de sa démarche gracile, faisant exagérément rouler ses hanches. Depuis le temps que nous nous retrouvions elle savait que ce genre de déhanchement avait la faculté d'aiguiser mon désir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres comme elle le faisait tout le temps et elle grimaça à cause de l'odeur de tabac comme elle faisait tout le temps!

Je l'étudiais un instant, elle n'était pas parfaite et pourtant tellement belle. Ses yeux étaient peu être un peu trop grands, ses lèvres pas assez charnues, ses joues un peu trop creuses mais associé à l'ovale de son visage, la perfection de son nez, la douceur de sa peau et à son petit air mutin, elle était tout simplement parfaite.

J'attrapais sa taille avec rudesse et la rapprocha de moi. Je glissais ma langue sur ses lèvres les faisant s'ouvrirent dans un soupir. Ma langue rencontra la sienne en une suave caresse alors que mes mains, beaucoup moins douce, glissaient de ses hanches à la fermeture de son jean. Un, deux, trois boutons et je caressais la peau satiné sous son nombril. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

Je descendis mes lèvres sur son cou. J'adorais son cou. D'une part sa peau avait un gout exquis de plus je pouvais l'embrasser, le suçoter, le mordiller. J'aimais particulièrement lécher la peau tendre qui était derrière son oreille. Cela avait toujours le don de la faire haleter et d'abattre toutes ses inhibitions.

Mes mains, audacieuses, se faufilèrent dans les pans ouvert de son jean, caressant avec empressement ses hanches, tandis qu'elle était venue à bout de ma chemise, la faisant glisser sur mes épaules. C'est en grognant que je la senti détacher son cou de mes lèvres. Elle me regarda de ses yeux gourmands qu'elle avait à chaque fois que j'étais torse nu devant elle.

C'était toujours flatteur pour moi excepté le jour d'été l'année dernière ou mon équipe et moi même avions du nous entrainer au quiddish à moitié habillé tant la chaleur était insupportable.

Même assise sur les gradins, Ses yeux avaient exprimé un tel désir que les membres de mon équipe s'en étaient rendu compte. Pour ne pas semer le doute dans leurs esprits, bien que limité, j'avais du me moquer d'elle assez durement.

Même si par la suite elle m'avait assuré ne pas m'en vouloir je n'avais pas vraiment aimé faire ça, encore un subtil changement du à son contact, surement!

Bien après l'entrainement, dans les vestiaires vide, j'avais volontiers payé de ma personne pendant un long moment, m'assurant de lui donner suffisamment d'orgasmes pour effacer ma culpabilité. Sentiment qui à l'époque m'était tout nouveau.

Sa bouche rose et sensuel déposa un chemin de baiser de mes clavicules à mon nombril. Ses fines mains s'affairèrent sur la ceinture de mon pantalon et je frissonnais dans l'attente de la délicate caresse qu'elle allait m'offrir.

Ses lèvres enjôlèrent mon membre douloureusement tendu et j'agrippais le tronc de l'arbre à coté de moi sous l'exquise sensation. c'était chaud, humide et acceuillant.

Elle joua avec ma retenue pendant un moment et avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler, je glissais une main sous son menton pour qu'elle se relève. Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec rage, mordant sa lèvre quand le baiser était trop intense.

C'est dans la précipitation que je lui ôtais sa chemise et son pantalon. Comme de bien entendu elle ne portait pas de lingerie. Elle n'en portait plus quand elle venait me retrouver. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de les déchirer sauvagement. Étrangement elle tenait beaucoup à sa lingerie de marque. Les filles et leurs attachements à des choses matérielles étaient un concept que je n'assimilais toujours pas!!!

Une de mes mains caressa son sein, jouant avec sa pointe durci, augmentant la rudesse de mon touché au rythme de ses halètements. Passant mes mains sous ses fesses je la soulevais du sol sans difficulté et la plaqua contre l'arbre alors qu'elle hoqueta de surprise face à l'empressement de mon geste.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de moi et ma bouche rencontra de nouveau sa gorge. Je descendis mes baisers sur sa poitrine, titillant avec ma langue le bout de son autre sein qui se dressait vers moi comme un appel à la dégustation.

Après avoir pris soin de ses seins, je me glissais en elle avec un peu trop de fermeté la faisant grimacer. Je ralentis alors la cadence et elle ouvrit les yeux, me regardant avec frustration. Dans un murmure à peine audible elle me demanda plu de force. Ses paroles descendirent directement en un frisson le long de mon échine me faisant mettre de la sévérité dans mes immixtions

J'allais et venais en elle avec fermeté et volupté, mes mains durement accrochées à ses cuisses.

Deux ans que nous faisions l'amour dés que nous le pouvions!

Deux ans et c'était toujours aussi bon!

J'entendais son souffle saccadé devenir de plus en plus bruyant. Sa poitrine montait et descendait frénétiquement, tandis que ses jambes se resserrèrent autour d moi. Elle bascula la tête sur le coté et la magnifique musique de son orgasme résonna dans mes oreilles.

Je poursuivais mes immixtions sentant ma délivrance proche. L'éclat de la lune brillait sur son épaule et je mordis cet endroit lumineux en laissant jaillir ma jouissance.

À peine remis de mes derniers soubresaut d'extase que j'embrassais l'endroit précédemment mordu, et ou une belle marque commençait à apparaitre, serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours, je me rendis compte que sa peau fragile était glacée.

Je la déposai au sol et elle trembla mais apparemment plus à cause de son orgasme. J'attrapai l'épaisse couverture et nous enroulames tous les deux à l'intérieur, basculant sur le sol, je la tenais serré contre moi, ses cheveux chatouillant agréablement mon cou.

Nous n'échangions pas un mot. Je me persuadais que si je la tenais serré contre moi sous une couverture c'était uniquement pour ME réchauffer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'allais pouvoir me mentir, mais elle avait la patience de me prendre tel que j'étais.

Elle dessina des cercles indistinct sur mon torse, descendit sur mes abdos dont elle fit le contour de chacun d'eux avant de descendre encore plus bas et de rencontrer ma virilité de nouveau au garde à vous.

Elle me railla de serpent vicieux en riant et je la fis taire en la faisant rouler sous moi alors que ma langue remontait sur son cou se délectant de nouveau de sa saveur. Elle cessa de rire et soupira de bien être.

Elle gémit faiblement quand mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses cotes pour flatter ses seins. Je prenais garde de ne pas écraser son corps avec le mien, elle paraissait si fragile.

Mon membre, à l'entrée de sa féminité, redevenait douloureux dans l'attente de la délivrance au fur et à mesure que ma bouche remplaçait avidement mes mains.

Elle haleta fortement et je sentais son coeur pulsait contre mes lèvres. C'est sous ses mouvements de hanches autoritaire que je glissais en elle lentement, doucement, prenant le temps de ressentir chaque millimètre de progression, c'était une torture divine.

Enfermé dans la couverture, je n'avais pas d'amplitude pour mes mouvements et cela rendait notre étreinte plus intime et beaucoup plus intense, nos yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et c'est juste dans un gémissement bas que je laissais jaillir ma délivrance au son de la sienne qui n'était qu'un entremêlement de soupir doux

À mi chemin entre le sommeil et la réalité, je sentais des lèvres chaudes se posaient sur mon oreille ou sur ma mâchoire. Sensation fort agréable jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux brusquement en me rendant compte, soulagé, que je n'étais pas dans les dortoirs des garçons de serpentard

Je m'étais fait une grosse frayeur tout à coup!!!

.

Bien que Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les feuillages touffus des arbres, je constatais que nous étions le matin. Nous avions passé la nuit dans notre couverture étroitement enlacés. Ça aussi c'était nouveau!!

En général je dormais dans mon lit et seul, encore une fois avec elle c'était différemment.

Je la regardais se rhabiller alors que je prenais une cigarette dans la poche de mon jean. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle prenait son temps pour me torturer, caressant occasionnellement ses seins en mettant sa chemise, remontant lentement son jean sur ses hanches. Mes yeux appréciateurs suivaient chaque mouvement qu'elle exécutait comme une danse.

Je me mis debout et m'approcha d'elle, j'étais toujours nu et sa petite exhibition m'avait excité comme elle le souhaitait. voyant mon érection, elle lécha le bout de ses lèvres en un sourire vainqueur et m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue attaquant scandaleusement la mienne

Au moment ou mes mains, indépendante de ma volonté, je le jure, se faufilèrent sous sa chemise, elle se déroba à mon étreinte en souriant et attacha ses cheveux sauvage en une haute queue de cheval. Elle s'excusa avec une moue innocente et partie rapidement en direction de château.

Je la regardais courir le plus discrètement possible, elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre et ne voulait pas expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dehors et avec qui, en même temps qui l'aurai cru! Notre couple était tellement improbable!

Je me rhabillai et marcha en direction des cachots, cherchant qu'elle autre moyen j'allais trouver pour l'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas dans quel galère je m'étais embarqué avec elle mais ce qui était sur c'était que je ne voulais pas en descendre.

**********

* * *

**voilà! vous ne savait toujours pas qui est cette fille? hé bien en faite c'est à vous de choisir!!! c'est un OS avec Drago et celle que vous voulez! il n'y a pas de détail distinctif qui serait reconnaisable, donc**

**libre à vous d'imaginer cet OS avec Cho, Lavande, Luna, Mc Gonagall (heu..pardon, je m'égare là, beurk!) Ginny, Hermione ou une autre, à vous de voir!!**

**dans mes reviews certaines ont imaginé que c'était harry sous polynectar. je n'y avais pas pensé et cela m'a fait rire mais si vous voulez, cela peu être Harry ou Ron, Blaise, un des jumeaux Weasley à vous de voir.**

**dite moi qui vous avez choisi!!**

Ps: perso moi c'est Hermione!

.. .


End file.
